


A Wonderful Journey

by Gravytrain101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Gabriel is pregnant with Sam's kid. These are little snip bits of their journey together. Hopefully the story is better than the summary.





	A Wonderful Journey

Gabriel’s POV:  
2 little pink lines. I can’t believe it, I’m pregnant. I’m pregnant with Sam’s baby. Oh no, how am I going to tell him? How is he going to take it? He’s going to hate me. He doesn’t have time to start a family, he loves his job too much to leave it. What am I going to do?

 

 

\-----3 Days Later-----  
Sam’s POV:  
I got up early to make us some breakfast, and maybe hoping to get Gabe to tell me what’s up with him. I frowned when I reached our empty room. Where did he go?

“Gabe,” I shouted, “Honey?”

“In here,” a weak voice yelled back before the sound of gagging took over. 

“Gabe,” I asked as I knocked on the bathroom door, “Gabriel let me in.”

“I’m fine,” he snapped. 

“No, you’re not,” I responded, “I can hear you throwing up. Please let me in.”

I backed away once I heard the toilet flush and the door unlock. I was going to come in when he pushed past me and tried to leave the room. I made it to the door before he could and I blocked the door so he can’t leave. 

“Sam,” he whined. 

“Just listen, really quick,” I said, “I don’t know what’s going on with you lately but I just want you to know that I am here. I’m here for you just like I always am. If you ever want to talk about whatever ‘this’ is then let me know. Okay?”

He nodded and sobbed, “I’m sorry! I am so sorry!”

I brought him to our bed and asked, “What are you sorry for?”

“I’m sorry for not telling you what’s been up with me lately,” he whispered. 

“Just tell me,” I said as I pushed some hair behind his ear, “I promise I won’t get mad. I won’t freak out. And I won’t yell.”

“I’m, I’m pregnant,” he muttered.

“You’re pregnant,” I asked. 

Once he nodded I just sat there with me mouth wide open like a fish out of water. 

After what seemed like forever Gabriel said, “Sam, I need you to say something. I know this is a lot to take in and I know it’s sudden. I’ve known for 3 days and I’ve been losing sleep, throwing up more than before, and I’m almost on a nervous breakdown. I can’t tell if you are sad, happy, or mad-”

“Mad,” I asked, “Why would I be mad?”

“I don’t know,” he sighed, “Part of me thought you would be happy but I also thought that you might be mad.”

“Oh honey,” I soothed, “I am not mad. I couldn’t be happier. I’ve always wanted to have a family and now I can finally start one with the person I love most in the world.”

“I’m so glad I don’t have to do this alone but I am even happier that I get to do it with you,” he mumbled. 

“I would never let you do this alone. Ever,” I said as I cupped his face in my hands, “I love you too much to leave you.”

 

 

\-----2 Weeks Later-----  
Gabriel’s POV:  
I ran to the bathroom and gagged into the toilet. 

“Nothing’s coming up again,” Sam asked as he rubbed my back. 

“No,” I sobbed, “I hate this.”

“I know, I know,” he soothed as he sat down and brought me to rest against his chest, “We’ll just sit here for a while just in case.”

I nodded and turned to hide my face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and began to run one hand through my hair. 

After 10 minutes of no vomit we both thought I was done so we got up to leave. 

“What do you want for breakfast,” Sam asked. 

I turned around and emptied my stomach in the toilet. 

“It’s okay,” he soothed as he held my hair back, “Let it out honey.”

I stood up and slowly made it to the sink so I could brush my teeth as Sam flushed the toilet. 

 

 

\-----Sam’s POV-----  
I flushed the toilet as Gabe made his way over to the sink. I wrapped my arms around him to comfort him but also to hold him up. As he was brushing his teeth I snuck my hand under his shirt and rubbed his stomach, feeling a very small bump.

“It will get better,” I whispered as I kissed his neck, “I promise.”

 

 

\-----12 Weeks Later (roughly 3 months)-----  
Sam’s POV:  
I smiled when I woke up with Gabriel’s chestnut hair under my nose. I carefully moved him so he was sleeping next to me, wanting to admire him. 

I took in his peaceful face as my eyes moved downward. My eyes stopped when they locked on his stomach that was peeking out of his shirt. 

I checked to make sure he was still sleeping before pulling his shirt up a bit more so I could see the whole thing. I cautiously placed my hand over top of it and softly said, “Hey baby. We can’t wait to see you.”

I began to rub it as I said, “We both want to see you so bad but you can’t keep making Daddy throw up.”

“Are you threatening our unborn child,” Gabe mumbled. 

“Yes, I am,” I whispered as I kissed him softly, “I’m just telling he/she to stop making you throw up.”

“Right,” he chuckled as I sat back with him between my legs. 

“What do you want to do today,” I asked as I continued to rub his stomach. 

“Mmm,” he sighed as he leaned into me, “I want to sit here and do absolutely nothing. Is that okay?”

“Of course it is,” I grinned, “Staying here with you sounds better than going on a hunt right now.”

We stayed like that for a while and whispered, “Gabriel,” when I heard his breathing start to slow. 

“I love you,” he mumbled before turning to lay down. 

“You wanna get more sleep,” I asked as I drew him close to me. 

Once I felt him nod against me I pulled the blankets over us and held him close as he drifted off. 

 

 

\-----Roughly 5 Months Along-----  
Gabriel’s POV:  
“Thank you,” I said as I reached up to get the bowl Sam was handing me but stopped when small, short wave of pain came over me, “Ooo.”

“What,” Sam asked as he set the bowl down, “What’s wrong? Is it the baby? Are you in pain? Do we need to go to the hospital?”

“Sam, I think the baby kicked,” I answered as I motioned for him to sit down. 

“Really,” he asked as he placed his hand on my stomach, waiting for the next kick. 

“Did you feel that,” I asked as she kicked. 

“Yes,” he smiled, “Does it hurt?”

“Sometimes,” I replied when she kicked again. 

“This is amazing. I love you,” he said before kissing me. 

“Love you too,” I mumbled between kisses. 

 

 

\-----Roughly 7 Months Along-----  
Sam’s POV:  
“Sam,” Gabriel yelled as I set the groceries on the counter. 

“Gabe,” I shouted as I threw everything else on the counter, “Where are you?”

“Bathroom,” he gasped. 

I ran into the bathroom and saw him doubling over in pain. 

“Honey,” I asked as I kneeled down in front of him, “What’s the matter? What hurts?”

“I don’t know,” he sobbed, “Something hurts.”

“Okay. It’s going to be okay,” I soothed, “I’m gonna get you to a hospital.”

He nodded and wrapped his arms around me so it would be easier for me to carry him. I scooped him up and ran out of the room. 

\-----In the car-----  
“Sam. Please hurry,” he whimpered as I sped up a bit. 

“I am baby just hang on,” I said as I held his hand. 

\-----Hospital-----  
“So, he’s okay,” I asked. 

“Yes,” Dr. Saunders said, “It’s called Braxton hicks. This is completely normal for people who are roughly in their 7th month of pregnancy.” 

“Sam,” Gabriel whispered. 

“Thank you,” I said to our Doctor before turning to my husband. 

“Is everything okay,” he asked. 

“Yes, everything’s fine. You’re having Braxton hicks and it’s normal. They gave you some meds for the pain and told me to let you get some rest,” I soothed as I brushed his hair back. 

“Good,” he mumbled before closing his eyes again. 

 

 

\-----Roughly 9 Months Along-----  
“Are you sure you don’t want to go to the hospital,” I asked as he squeezed my hand as he went through another contraction. 

“No,” he sighed, “Not until my water breaks.”

“Okay,” I soothed, “If you want to go sooner just tell me.”

He nodded and leaned against me as the contraction ended. 

\-----2 Hours Later-----  
“I think we should go to the hospital baby,” I said as I stroked his hair, “Maybe the doctor can give you something that could speed the process along.”

“Ahh, that won’t be necessary Sam,” he responded, “My water just broke.”

“Okay,” I smiled, “Let’s go.”

\-----6 Hours Later-----  
“Honey, she’s beautiful,” I said as I looked at Gabe. 

“Let me see,” he mumbled, “Oh, she is beautiful.”

“What should we name her,” I asked. 

“Elizabeth,” he said, “Elizabeth Taylor Winchester.”  
“It’s wonderful,” I smiled as I kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully it was good. Let me know what you think!


End file.
